


Colin's Forgotten Familiar

by FoggyJam



Category: What we do in the shadows
Genre: Energy Vampire, M/M, Short One Shot, What We Do In The Shadows - Freeform, familiar, soft, vampire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27234208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggyJam/pseuds/FoggyJam
Summary: All of the other Vampires had Familiars. What about Colin Robinson? Wasn't he a vampire too?
Relationships: Colin Robinson - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Colin's Forgotten Familiar

**Author's Note:**

> This is a weird little explorative piece. Not my usual bag nor am I super thrilled with it. But I hope you enjoy nonetheless. As I do love Colin Robinson. 💚

There he sat outside of his neighborhood park, legs outstretched in front of him, ankles crossed and book in hand when a stranger had suddenly approached. 

“Is this seat taken?” 

Colin was so enthralled in his book he hadn’t noticed the gentleman standing next to him.

“Uh,no. Please sit.” 

The man sat very close to him giving a cheeky smile. Not knowing how to reciprocate he smiled back, cheeks blushed from the cool fall wind. 

“You read here often?” 

The familiarity of his voice put chills in Colin’s stomach. It was slightly rough and deep yet he spoke with such ease. 

“I actually sit on a different bench every day. It’s a big park so, there’s always something new to see.”

“So, you’re a romantic…I knew a romantic once…” 

Colin observed him in every detail as he spoke. His loose dark wavy hair, the crows feet that looked as if they had grown from laughter, and his lips… Slightly plump but dry. He wondered what it would feel like for their lips to touch.

“What are you reading?”

“What?”

Colin’s head shook back to reality.

“Oh,it’s just a silly science fiction book.”

The man began to speak but Colin, still infatuated, interrupted, not wanting to lose him.

“Would you care for a coffee?” 

He regretted this immediately, feeling embarrassed for asking. 

“I’d like that.” 

They glanced at each other with small smiles. Colin stood flustered,dropping his book.

“Oh, shoot.” 

The handsome man picked it up. 

“20,000 leagues under the sea, huh?” 

As he handed the book back their hands overlapped lingering for a moment. He felt oddly comfortable, a feeling he had forgotten. 

Following his new acquaintance, they walked down the street, heading for the nearest cafe.

Something started to feel strange. The more Colin walked, the further his new acquaintance grew. And now the street under his feet began to feel like puddy,the world around him started spinning. He reached hard for the comfort and familiarity that he had so longed for but to no avail he kept sinking, sinking into the concrete of the city.  
__________________________________________________________________

Colin gasped awake, sitting in his study, bewildered and breathless.

“Well, that was heckin weird.”

Getting a grip on reality, he reached under his glasses to rub the bridge of his nose, trying to make sense of everything. Sitting there in his chair for a few more moments, he let out a long breath of air and stood, hearing something fall as he did. 

“Oh.Right.” 

Bending down Colin picked up the book he had been reading and chuckled. Realizing it hadn’t all been a dream but a distant memory. One from a past life. 

“I forgot.”

He spoke the words, melancholically as he sat the book down, still reminiscing of his past familiar, and how the tales of Captain Nemo had brought them together. 

End


End file.
